


I'll Protect You

by jongbae (orphan_account)



Category: Hustle Cat
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, cheesy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jongbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayes and Landry stay after work in the cafe to close up shop, unaware of the impending storm. </p><p>(i suck at descriptions please help me)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Protect You

**Author's Note:**

> commissions: http://bit.ly/29GGO90

"Hey, I'm heading out. Mochi gets restless when I don't feed him," Avery was almost out of the door, with Reese on their tail before she noticed the storm that looked like it was approaching. "Aw, crap. Maybe if we run, we'll make it in time?" 

"Oh yeah. C'mon, Mason!" Finley dragged Mason by her hand o the front door of the cafe. Finley waved to the two men who were left in the cafe, "Hayes, you and Landry will have to close up tonight, okay? See you tomorrow!" 

And with that, Hayes and Landry were left alone in the cafe. Graves was off on a 'business' trip, but everyone suspected it to be some weird romantic getaway with a new woman he had met. So, Landry and Hayes carried on with the typical closing up duties, in relative (and somewhat awkward) silence. The two weren't much for talking in the first place, but Landry seemed to have something on his mind. Landry was about to open his mouth for the first time that evening, but a clap of thunder and a squeaked from a frightened Hayes stopped him. 

"Hayes, you okay?" Landry reorganized his thoughts and words after another roar of thunder boomed throughout the cafe. 

Hayes seemed frozen in the spot, clearly unable to answer Landry. The taller male went over to the small blonde in a few long strides, and placed his hand on Hayes' shoulder. Hayes jumped a bit at the sudden contact, but quickly relaxed seeing that it was just Landry. 

"I have the feeling that you won't make the walk home. Do you want to go up and relax in Graves' apartment until the storm passes?" 

Hayes quickly nodded, turning to face Landry's chest, a faint blush on both of their cheeks. Landry put his hand behind his head and grinned sheepishly at the petite male. Hayes felt the corners of his lips turn up into a smile as Landry led him up the stairs, a hand on the small of Hayes' back. 

Once the two made it into their boss' apartment, Hayes quickly located the closet full of extra blankets and pillows. Landry took an armful of both pillows and blankets, walking over to the couch to create a blanket fort. As he did, Hayes stole many glances at the taller male, unsure of how to help with the building. 

Landry soon stood up, "Alright, get in. I'll go make sure the windows are closed, okay?"

As Landry finished his sentence, a clap of thunder occurred, followed by a strike of lightning. Hayes jumped into the fort, clutching a pillow close to him. Landry glanced over at Hayes with a worried expression and quickly joined him in the fort. Hayes had his head buried into the pillow, shaking slightly from the storm. Landry looked at the shaking boy and tentatively placed an arm around his shoulder.

When Hayes looked up at him, Landry smiled slightly, "It's okay. I'll protect you."

Hayes smiled softly, and allowed himself to rest his head on Landry's broad shoulder, "Th-thanks."

"Anything for you, Hayes," Landry hummed softly and decided to press his luck by pressing his lips to the top of Hayes' head. "And, uhm, I guess now is a better time than any to say this, but, Hayes...I think I like you."

"I think I like you too, Landry." 

**Author's Note:**

> commissions: http://bit.ly/29GGO90


End file.
